


A Way Out

by Starkvenger



Series: Billy Batson Needs More Love [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Billy Batson, BAMF Captain Marvel, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Imprisonment, New Hero Captain Marvel, Villains, Wisdom of Solomon, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: Trapped, Imprisoned, Captured-- whatever word you wanna use, they all mean the same. The League was stuck, and there was only one man who could get them out of this.Well...one boy, that is.





	A Way Out

 

~ ~ ~

 

The room was dark, a mildew-y smell permeating through the walls as the heroes that resided in the room struggled in their bonds. Circuitry surrounded them, panels glowing and beeping softly in the dark and keeping track of each heroes unique prison. The villains had done their homework-- The League was completely and utterly stuck, and even Batman was having a hard time figuring out how to get out of his bonds.

 

Not to mention they had somehow captured this new hero-- a man clad in white, red, and gold with a lightning bolt on his chest and no mask. He struggled against his own restraints, though Batman thought that if Superman wasn't able to get out of his, this guy had zero chance. 

 

They had met him when they'd woken up, the hero strapped to a metal table that lay at an angle. He had had a light hanging over his head and a storm behind his bright blue eyes. When they'd asked him his name, he'd stayed quiet-- hadn't even opened his mouth. He barely paid any attention to them- maybe he was new? Or maybe the villain- whoever they were, had made the glass dome around him soundproof.

 

The hero in red struggled against the thick metal restraints connecting him to the table, looking around at the glass dome that surrounded him, and Batman could tell there was calculating going on behind his eyes- he was figuring something out. 

 

Suddenly, the electronic doors slid open to reveal a bald, elderly man in a lab coat. he stepped into the light and Batman couldn't help the sudden recoil at the look of his face, his eyes hidden behind thick round glasses. "Ah Big Red Cheese, I'm surprised you haven't escaped yet. Have I finally found a way to contain you?" he asked, his voice mocking and nasally-- it almost sounded like Joker in a way. 

 

The hero in red scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yea right, Sivanna. We both know that's not true. I know why you brought the league here, and you can't get me to do your dirty work." he growled out, his voice proud and warm like Superman's. So maybe he could hear and see them. 

 

"Well then call out to that wizard of yours, prove that you can get out." the villain, Sivanna, replied, light glinting off his glasses.

 

"Yea, not gonna happen, egghead. You really gotta start hiding your wires better. I can see they're connected to the other restraints. I call to the wizard and I might break the glass- but more likely it'll get rerouted and either stored by you or used to power whatever torture you're using on the Justice League. Which, by the way, not cool man." the red hero replied. 

 

So he had a good pair of eyes one him-- Batman had suspected that there was a reason their restraints were connected to the man in red's, and this only served to prove his theory. He glanced around the room, looking at the members of the league that weren't unconscious, and they all seemed to be waiting with bated breath to see what this hero would do. This villain was new to them, they had no idea what he could do, but this 'big red cheese' guy had obviously had run-ins with him before. 

 

"You know though, Sivanna, you let them go, and I'll power down. I know you're always wanting to take a scalpel to my innards. This may just be your best shot." he said confidently. Batman furrowed his brow at the hero-- power down? so his powers weren't permanent. If this doctor couldn't take a knife to his skin like this, then he must be bulletproof as well. The Dark knight filed this information away and narrowed his eyes at the younger man. Surely he couldn't be that self-sacrificing. 

 

"We both know that as soon as I let them go, you'll power back up and put another dent in my head, Marvel! Don't treat me like a fool!" the villain squeaked. So the hero's name was Marvel then? "No, no no no. I know how short your attention span is. I know how you hate to wait, and I know you know that the longer you DO wait, the more pain the heroes surrounding you are in." 

 

"They're the Justice League. I'm- I'm sure they've handled worse," he said, and Batman noticed him fumbling subtly with something at his side. He couldn't get a clear look at it, and glanced back at the villain; he didn't seem to notice. 

 

"Are you sure? Because my dear boy Lex Luthor himself supplied me with Kryptonite, and I think we both know that to some, long enough exposure is lethal. We don't want a dead Kryptonian on our hands, do we...?" he was teasing, taunting this hero by now. He watched 'Marvel' continue to fumble with something, his expression becoming slightly worried. He suddenly stopped moving his hand, a quirk of a smile on his face before he put on a defeated look. 

 

"Fine." he said, the villainous doctor lighting up with glee. "Finally! I knew I could break you, Cheese." he cackled, smiling crookedly and the hero looked up. 

 

 _"_ SHAZAM!" 

 

The man's voice was like thunder- it bellowed throughout the small room despite the fact that the man was under a glass dome. Suddenly, lightning came down and struck the dome, circling it as the doctor cackled. The hero smirked before throwing his head back and calling again. 

 

 _"_ SHAZAM!"

 

The doctor paused- he looked worried. "Wait- no, no why isn't it- what are you-" The hero called out again.

 

"SHAZAM!"

 

The glass started to crack. It bulged at bright lightning struck it-- the air was electrified and tense, but Batman never felt a spark touch him. he watched the hero closely, a proud look in his bright blue eyes.

 

**_"SHAZAM!!"_ **

 

The glass exploded outward, striking the large red hero and filling the room with smoke. Heroes coughed and sputtered, their eyes shut tightly as the machine in the middle, the one they were all connected to, overloaded. They were plunged into darkness, Batman trying to make things out in the dark. He noticed mainly that the big hero was gone, and something was moving quickly in the dark.

 

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Doctor Sivanna sounded furious, and Batman finally saw what had been moving around in the dark as the bald man lifted a child, no older than 10, but by the collar of his shirt and up into the exposed air illuminated by red emergency lights. The boy kicked his legs furiously, gripping Sivanna's hand and thrashing. Batman noticed that the boy had raven black hair, just like the hero-- he was even wearing something similar to what the hero had been-- a red sweater with yellow trim. 

 

"Lemme go you wrinkled old bat!" the kid yelled, continuing to thrash. It was then that Batman realized his restraints had unclipped in the power outage, and he was free. He glanced at his teammates who seemed to realize the same thing, and the Dark Knight stood, stalking closer to the villain. 

 

"I'd put him down if you know what's good for you," he growled, the white of his eyes in the cowl seeming to glow in the low light of the room. The doctor looked at him, wide-eyed, before glancing around the room.

 

"No- no no no what did you do-" he glared up at the boy, who simply smirked- he was taking this very well. 

 

"Come on, Sivanna, I keep telling you not to keep your wires exposed," he said, holding up a piece of coupling that would have attached the large coils to his restraints. The doctor snarled and glared at the boy. "Now you might wanna put me down." the boy said slowly, a warning in his voice. "Unless you wanna get zapped."

 

The raven-haired boy looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "SHAZAM!" he yelled, another lightning bolt coming down and shaking the room. Sivanna had dropped the boy just in time, the blinding light and subsequent smoke making it hard to see as the red-clad hero that had been there previously returned, and was now holding Sivanna by the collar. He glanced down at himself and grinned. "Finally," he muttered before looking back at the doctor.

 

He tsked and walked out of the room without so much of a second glance at the League-- something they were NOT okay with and hurried to follow after.

 

The large group had managed to make it outside, only to find that they were on the edge of a cliff- the entire apparent laboratory they had been in was built there and the hero in red was currently walking towards the edge of the said cliff with the villain's collar still in his hand.

 

Some of the League looked at each other nervously as the hero got closer, not seeming to be about to stop.   
  


"WAIT!" a voice rang out, Hal pushing his way to the front. "You're not going to throw him off, are you?" he asked, wide eyes staring at the hero.

 

'Marvel' finally seemed to notice them and turned around, lightning crackling and dancing around his body as he held the doctor he dwarfed by the coat. "Huh?" he asked, tilting his head in a childish manner. "You're not serious, are you?" he asked, genuine confusion in his voice. 

 

 "Well you're kinda close to the edge there," Hal replied, worry seeping into his voice. 

 

The hero glanced at the edge and furrowed his brow. "Well- yea. I can fly," he said, demonstrating that he could, indeed, do so. "I was gonna take him to jail. Fawcett City's about what, 7 miles? 8?" he asked, glancing down at the doctor. 

 

"7 1/2, you twit." 

 

"7 1/2 miles." 

 

"You're from Fawcett? I thought that place didn't have any heroes. It's like- the goodiest two-shoes to ever two-shoes." Green Arrow spoke up confusedly. 

 

"Uh, well that's probably cause I do a good job? I mean usually, my villains don't really venture out to other cities or get other heroes involved... speaking of, why did you, Sivanna?" he asked, holding the doctor up a little higher. "Usually you keep this between us- or at least us and Junior." 

 

"I already told you Luthor gave me that damn rock-- he also paid me to capture them. Idiot." the small doctor replied bitterly, crossing his arms. 

 

"Well okay then." the hero replied.

 

"Hold on, dude, what is your name?" Flash asked, crossing his arms. 

 

"Oh! That's an easy one. I'm Captain Marvel." he said with the biggest boy scout smile. 

 

"Well, I gotta get him home. Hope to see you guys again- oh, maybe stop by Fawcett if you feel like it. Bye!" he said before taking off into the sky with Dr. Sivanna in his grasp. 

 

"That's an interesting one, to say the least." Flash said, watching him leave.

 

"I dunno, I think he's kinda cute." Canary piped up, an indignant squawk coming from Arrow a moment later. 

 

 - - - 


End file.
